


Sharing

by Gage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they shared a bed, he was four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

   It had been just after the fire in their home. The one that had taken their mother away from them. Dad had them moved in with some friends of the family. The room was small with a toddler sized bed and a crib pushed against one wall, and a double pushed against the other side. John had refused to leave the two of them alone. Well, it was more that Sam couldn't sleep without them there... and really Dean had felt better knowing he could watch the two of them.   
  
  
The older Winchester boy woke up in the middle of the night, for a moment forgetting where he was. A glance around the room told him it wasn't home, and then he would remember it all. Looking under the bed for a minute before slipping out from the covers. He stood on the mattress he peered over into Sammy's crib. Though he was sortah small and sometimes loud Dean loved his little brother. He remembered his mommy telling him that being a big brother was a huge job but that it would also be tons of fun.   
  
  
_"Sammy's always gonna be looking up to you, its up to big brother's to teach little brothers how thing’s work."_   
  
  
Sammy wasn't sleeping, he was moving his little fingers together and watching them open and shut. As if he sensed him, Sammy looked up into his big brother's eyes and Dean watched as a smile graced his baby brother's face. Yanking the covers off his not-bed, Dean pulled himself over the bars and into the crib. It took him a few seconds to find a comfortable spot, it was amazing the small space the toddler bed had and how big a space Sammy had in the crib. Another yank had both boys covered with the large quilt. "Hands, Sammy" Tiny fingers wrapped around his own hand.   
  
  
  
In the morning that was how John would find his boys, sleeping soundly as if there wasn't a care in the world. The older Winchester hadn't the heart to separate them, for a long time he just gazed at them. His last two links to Mary wrapped in warmth and love. He vowed right then and there that he'd do anything in his powers to protect them . . . Anything.


End file.
